world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune Vasilias
Neptune Vasilias is a member of Team SSSN. His weapon of choice is a gun that can transform into a guandao or a trident. Statistics *'Name': Neptune Vasilias *'Origin': RWBY *'Gender': Male *'Age': 19 *'Birthday': June 28 *'Classification': Human, Huntsman-in-training *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 191 cm (6'3") *'Weight': 68 kg (149 lbs) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Dark Blue *'Hair Color': Light Blue *'Key Relationships': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Neptune's Gun *'Weaknesses': Afraid of water. Continual use of his Aura will cause it to decay to the point where he can be left weakened or even incapacitated *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Yoshiki Nakajima Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Large Building level *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 25 *'Striking Strength': Class MJ+ *'Durability': Large Building level *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Glaive/Trident, Dozens of Meters with Gun *'Intelligence': Above Average (Stated to have a strong intellectual side) Appearance Neptune is a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. He wears a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead. However, when necessary, Neptune will not hesitate to make practical use of the latter, protecting his eyes from wind and sand in high-speed chases and battles. Personality Neptune is shown to be a calm, collected, and respectful individual with a carefree personality. He maintains a positive impression with people he meets and often hangs out with his friend, Sun Wukong, who describes him as being cool. Neptune is prone to flirting with girls, as shown through his interactions with Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and even Miltia and Melanie Malachite, despite having just met them at the time. However, he is only successful with Weiss. He's shown to be fashion-conscious, like when he interjects that Sun doesn't know what he's talking about following the latter's claim that he can simply wear his casual clothes to the upcoming Beacon Dance. Aside from fitting with the stereotypical popular guy image, he may have an intellectual side as well, as evidenced in the episode "Welcome to Beacon". When Sun says "Don't be a nerd", Neptune quickly corrects his friend, calling himself an "intellectual". This intellectual side of him shows through, when it is later mentioned that he defeated Ruby Rose, Weiss, and Yang in a round of Remnant: The Game off-screen. Despite his cool demeanor, Neptune is very self-conscious of his image and can be easily embarrassed over his minor inadequacies, like his inability to dance, and refused to admit his fear of water. His tendency to protect his reputation can sometimes make him inconsiderate to the feelings of others. Neptune has several contradictory nervous tics. When Ruby forces him to be Yang's partner, taking hold of him and moving him where she wanted him to stand, he becomes stiff as a board. This same behavior is seen when Neptune notices the ocean biome in "New Challengers...". However, when Jaune talks to Neptune about his refusal to go to the dance with Weiss, instead of becoming stiff, Neptune becomes restless, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. Neptune, at one point, was poor at keeping secrets. When Sun lets it slip that Blake Belladonna is a Faunus and wants to keep it secret, he mentions Neptune telling Scarlet David secrets in the past behind his back. History Main Skills and Equipment Neptune's Gun: A weapon wielded by Neptune Vasilias, the gun appears to be an energy weapon with at least four forms: a compact mode, a gun mode, a guandao mode, and a trident mode. The gun mode appears to fire some form of electrified projectile for long-range attacks. The weapon is primarily gray, with a bluish light above the grip. The area between the weapon's grip and the butt end are fused, and the barrel is boxy, with light gray patterns on it. The weapon's barrel contains a light blue tube where electricity is generated. What seems to resemble a dot-sight can be seen on the top of the weapon at the very front. Aside from its gun form, the weapon can also transform into a glaive, the blade of which possesses a blue glow, suggesting it may be electrified. The blade of the glaive can also split into a trident, which retains the electricity effect present in the gun form's barrel. Relationships *Sun Wukong Battles & Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Huntsmen Category:Team SSSN Category:RWBY Characters